Welcome home, Tenten
by kanelbullen
Summary: When she saw her lover fall in war Tenten unknowingly awakened her sharingan. Little had she known that she was an Uchiha and that also the very man who killed Neji, is her father. What will Obito do when the truth about his and Rin's love is revealed? What will he do to gain trust from the last memory of her? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Ch 1. Awakening**

Despair.

First Tenten couldn't believe what she saw. Never ever had she thought that Neji of all people would fall in war like that, Neji was one of the strongest of the ninjas she knew and that she had admired.

Never had she known the pain of losing someone so dear to herself. It was unbearable and it felt like she couldn't breathe by the heavy sobs. Lee's crying made her feel worse.

"_My dream is to become the greatest taijutsu master!" Lee said in a bright voice while punching the air. An evil chuckle was heard from beside him. It was the Hyuga boy of course. _

"_What are you laughing at?" Lee asked as he pointed at the other boy. _

"_Without any ninjutsu, how will you be able to fulfill your goal?" Hyuga asked. "Believe it or not, by the weak one will always remain weak. That is destiny!"_

At the beginning she couldn't stand Neji at all but then she had started to get interested in him and she had always loved to argue about his philosophy of destiny. They had become something like rivals, that had soon transformed to admiration and then for Tenten's sake it had transformed to something more.

She gazed up at the Juubi. Even though her eyes were fogged up she could discern the face of the two culprits. Madara Uchihaand the man called Tobi.

Just by hearing those taunting words of Tobi she was filled by anger. That man was a devil, who had ripped away a precious family member of her. Tenten felt how something pounded in her head as her thoughts were poisoned by hatred.

She would kill him right here. Be so Juubi she would fight against or one of the worst criminals of the history. She would avenge Neji and everyone else he had killed.

"Didn't you say that you wouldn't let me kill one of your comrades, Naruto?" His voice echoed around the whole battlefield. "Look around you…"

"Shut up!" Tenten ran towards him. Little did she know how her eyes turned from brown to red with black commas around her iris. Little did she know how the two Uchiha men's eye widened by the sight of the raging girl approaching them with her weapons ready to kill, she thought that they were afraid, but she had so wrong.

"Interesting," Madara Uchiha chuckled "another one."

"I take care of her!" Obito growled as he made himself ready to attack the girl. He had no idea how she had the sharingan, but that wasn't going to stop him from killing her. She may have the sharingan but every Uchiha could see that she had just recently awakened her powers, so she wasn't strong at all. This would be a short fight for him.

"Stop it, Tenten!" Guy sensei and Kakashi tried to stop her but she broke free from their grasp and continued to run towards Obito and Madara.

But when she was inches from them her eyes transformed back to those coffee brown orbs.

Just by looking at the girl he saw _her. _She had the same traits in her face. Her hair color was the same as hers and even the eye color. The only thing that made her appearance to differ was that she missed those purple marks on her cheeks and the hairstyle was different.

Before she could attack him she broke down before him, tears dropping from her eyes. Obito just stared at the girl obvious taken aback. Something hindered him from attacking her. Something told him that if he killed her he would make the biggest mistake of his life.

She was the reincarnation of Rin.

This fact made the blood boil. He hated how she had stolen the appearance of his old teammate and love. She made him insecure, the way she acted the way she reminded him of Rin. Everything just reminded him of pain and what a hell the world was. His jaw clenched as he watched her burst into more sobs. Her cry was full of despair and that was only proofs of how rotten this world was. Yet she had tried to attack him, this entire army before him was only trying to stop his plans.

Ignoring the earlier insecurity he lifted his hand ready to kill, but before he even could do anything Kakashi had used kamui and transported to her side lifting her up in bride style. Obito had time to use kamui before Guy's kick had hit him. Kakashi glared at his old teammate.

"Obito, you don't know what mistake you was about to do!" he said in a cold voice before he teleported away with the girl who just had lost consciousness, obvious exhausted by the use of her new power.

* * *

After the war Tenten woke up in a white hospital room. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious neither did she care about that. Her only thoughts lingered around one of her teammates.

"Tenten…" she heard the familiar voice far away, but yet Lee sat right beside her bed trying to get her attention. Direct when her eyes turned to him she saw how much war had changed the world she lived in.

Lee was almost wholly bandaged. He had scratches and worst of all was that he looked like he had lost one of his eyes since his left socket was sewn. Even though he tried to press one of his bright smiles he failed fatally, seemingly he was still grieving Neji.

This sight made a lump in her throat and before she let her tears drop she almost crushed him in a big bear hug. Tenten was so happy that at least one of her family member's remained in life. She didn't know anything about Guy-sensei but she hoped that he also was alive and kicking. For once Tenten missed his and Lee's crazy trainings.

"Ow ow, Tenten. It hurts!" Lee exclaimed as he hissed in pain. Shockingly she let go off him.

"Sorry, Lee." She sobbed, so unlike her old self but she just couldn't help it right now. She had missed him so much. "I am just so happy that you are fine."

"Me too. I have missed our Youthful Lotus." Lee embraced her cautiously, afraid to break her down even more. Tenten also wrapped her arms around the boy she liked so much. She didn't dare to admit it but she wanted to be hold like this for a long time. Everything she wanted was to sink in in Lee's scent and forget everything bad outside the world. She wished that Lee would help her to recall all good memories with her team, even all awkward things they had done together. She wanted to remember Neji as happy and living, but the picture of his broken body kept haunting her. Every time she remembered that something very dark spread through her body. Hatred.

She wanted to know that even Guy-sensei was okay, always he had been like a father to her and right now she needed him the most. Tenten felt so ashamed for all times she and Neji had made fun of his strange antics, after all this man meant very much to them. During Asuma's funeral she had realized that she just couldn't bear the thought if her sensei died.

They were the only one she had there by her side. Neji's death had taken a big toll of her and created an insecure feeling of loneliness. The same loneliness she had felt during her whole childhood. The childhood she knew so little about.

**A/N. This is some strange theory about Tenten's background. I am full aware of that this is not canon at all, but after watching a picture where Tenten calls Rin and Obito Mom and Dad this idea just came into my mind and I couldn't resist writing this down. **

**Please review and send critique, but don't just say it was bad without any hints or tips of how to make it better.**

**And thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you all so much for the reviews, likes and alerts!**

**That one of the reviewers told me that this should be one of my main stories was really encouraging and probably I will spend much time on this one while making this as one main project **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Ch 2. A small spark **

Obito kept his gaze down at the cold stone floor. His whole body felt numb by sitting in the same position for hours. A pain in his tired head pounded as he felt the it spread through his frozen body. Obito's dry lips quivered, as he curled up like a ball while he tried to remain warm.

Why did he still feel?

All this war hadn't been for nothing. He hadn't killed for nothing. That was what he kept telling himself. They, whose blood his hands had been soaked in, would live in the next world he wanted to create.

People fought, people hurt others, people died and people were suffering. Obito didn't want to live in Hell. He didn't want anyone to feel the pain of what he lived in. So why were so many people against his way of trying to make them happy? Was it really that wrong?

The metal door creaked as it was opened. Voices from the outside were heard, as they talked with one too familiar to Obito. They gave him five minutes to try and associate with the Uchiha man.

The Uchiha man didn't even need to raise his head to check who his visitor was. Instead he heard the steps come closer, a bit too close to his personal space.

To weak to even react when Kakashi lifted up his head by the chin to look into the mismatched eyes that held no life power in them. This concerned the masked man as he saw his old teammate fall even more into the darkness.

Kakashi had never forgiven himself for letting his teammate suffer this much, never ever could he give up hope to see that old crybaby loser Uchiha boy. He had failed both his teammates and there was nothing he could do to fix that mistake.

"You said that my future is death." Obito chuckled darkly, as he enjoyed seeing the crushed look in the Copy nin's face. However, Kakashi collected himself as fast as he could. Something he had learned during the time he had encountered with this other Obito.

"At that time I was furious with you, I saw no hope in saving you and it made me desperate." He admitted, glad over that it was true. This of course wiped away the evil grin from Obito's face.

"I have nothing to live for. You can't save me anymore." With a new energy he tried to lift his hand to hit away Kakashi's hand, but the chains around his arms were to short for reaching there. "Why do you keep me alive?"

What was life for? What was the meaning in his life? What was done was done and nothing could be repaired anymore. Obito's world had fallen apart when his dream was crushed. Nobody could repair him. He was a broken soul with no hope and he had turned his back from the light.

"Because, I think that there is something that will change your viewpoint…" Kakashi was stubborn and kept going on without knowing how Obito felt. Did Kakashi even know how it felt to see how the one you loved the most let her get killed?

It hurt so much to know how she had died for the sake of Konoha. Why Rin? She was so young and full of life. She had done nothing awful, and yet. And yet she had to endure that much pain.

"Nothing can change me anymore." He muttered as a dark feeling of emptiness filled him. Once again he told himself that he hadn't killed for nothing. But the more Obito tried to convince himself of that the more he started to realize that he had failed. He had failed so many lives and it hurt to know that. His head felt light and he was worn out, nothing more than an endless sleep felt appealing.

"You don't know what mistake you was about to do." Those words sounded familiar to the Uchiha man as Kakashi told him them again. He didn't know when he had heard them. He had lost the knowledge of time by sitting in the dark prison cell. "Do you know what those words meant?"

No, Obito didn't. Kakashi's words didn't mean anything to him. Obito was aware that he had already made myriad mistakes in this world, mistakes that he never could be forgiven for

"Somewhere in the war you were about to murder a person who could have given you the hope back."

To tired to even comment Obito decided to just keep silent and let Kakashi ramble on until his visiting hour ended.

"Rin had many things she wanted to tell you before you _died _to her." By hearing her name get mentioned by the very man who plunged his arm through her chest made something twist so painfully inside the Uchiha man. He forced his hands to his ear so that he wouldn't hear what was said. Being reminded of that awful day made him want to cry out all the pain he was filled with.

Feeling defeated Kakashi dug something from his pocket that he had always carried with him.

Giving a last photo he had from Rin was probably not a good idea. He was afraid that Obito would tear it apart. But to his the man just stared at the photo with big shocked eyes.

"Rin…" he almost croaked. "_Pregnant?" _The round belly showed so obvious that she had new life inside her. Even though she was still so young still she looked so happy and full of life while she was smiling up at him.

"Kushina insisted to take the picture." Behind the mask Kakashi gave a genuinely smile at the memory how the redhead heard about the news. At first she had almost strangled him while she demanded to know who had hurt Rin. After a long explanation about the real situation both their sensei and Kushina had been paralyzed by shock. While Minato just had stood and shook his head as he had thought of ways to explain things to Rin's parents Kushina had been so happy and eager to take a picture of the shy girl who still was flushed over the result. Rin had been a bit ashamed that even though she was a medic nin she hadn't realized it herself, instead she had tried with some diets.

"Her name is Tenten." Kakashi told the stunned man who was still watching the picture with disbelief.

"Tenten?" Obito watched Kakashi as he remembered hearing that name somewhere before.

"Rin viewed her as a last gift from you, therefore she named her Tenten. Her name means something like Thanks above!".

Obito didn't realize it himself as a very small warm feeling spread through his body as he saw her that happy. The feeling was nostalgic. It was something that his hatred couldn't stop as he watched her it felt like something warm filled his eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

As his eyes were glued at her round belly they narrowed. He still couldn't believe it that they had had a child together. The whole idea just felt so absurd, they had just been in their preteens.

Even if it was true he just couldn't do anything with that.

This girl would just be a hinder in his life. She would just mess up him even more. Choosing to live for her would just hurt him and the more people suffered in this world would be more sacred. Obito knew that he was selfish for thinking this way, but after all this was for the sake for a better world.

If he had just succeeded with Mooneye plan he could have created a happy life for the three of them.

"What happened to her when Rin died?" He didn't really know if he would be worried of the child or not care for her at all. Obito felt like his head was a big mess. He couldn't really think at all, he just needed to be left alone.

Kakashi got a dark look in his face and he looked hesitated to continue but still he understood that Obito had all right to know.

"Rin's parents took care of her for a time, but during the Kyuubi attack they also passed away and we had no other choice than sending her to an orphanage."

The truth made a small hole deep inside him. Obito just stared at his old teammate who seemed to regret telling that. Slowly his gaze fell at the floor as the thoughts started to flow again.

He had made his own child to an orphan. His last present to Rin, he had ruined it. For the first time during all these years he could feel the regret of making a mistake.

**A/N. Felt a bit like this was rushed, but never mind. **

**Tried to make it more realistic and didn't want Obito to direct start to be soft again just because he knows that he has a child. It will take time to melt the shock… Even though he is a bit more controversial about everything. Just a sign of how messed up he is.**

**Please review and t****hanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews **** I hope you like this chapter as well **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Ch 3. Time passes, but will the wounds heal?**

"How did he take the truth?" when the Copy nin came from his visit he was almost instantly met by his life-long rival, who had been outside waiting for him.

"He still needs time to melt the worst shock," he wished that he had more time to spend with his old teammate, but he would tell him more the next time he was allowed to meet the man, right now wasn't the right time. Obito still seemed confused over things and needed time to recover, "have you told Tenten anything?"

Gai just sighed as they continued walking towards the Ichiraku ramen stand. "Ever since the funeral I have seen less of her. There is little time to speak to her at all."

"I see." That wasn't a good sign. The funeral had been a week ago and she had already chosen to lock herself up in her own apartment. Silently he hoped that Gai had tried to make her feel better…

Gai seemed very depressed over how his team had fallen apart. Practically it was only his team that had suffered the worst pain during the war. His sorrow was visible when it came to his behavior. Kakashi noticed the lack of competiveness and youth in his friend. He understood what Gai was going through, he had experienced it twice and it hurt very badly to know that he had failed both times.

"I should have cared for all my genin," Gai looked at the ground while he thought of all times he had spent with Lee. If only he had had time to look a bit more after Neji and Tenten, if only…

"You did a great job. Don't blame yourself so much. I am sure both Neji, Tenten and Lee appreciated your time as a team." Kakashi interrupted his friend's depressed thoughts.

"I am really glad to hear that from my eternal rival. Lee probably enjoyed it, but…" That was it. Kakashi was taken off guard of hearing this from his friend. It was absolutely not usual to Gai to be like this.

"Let me remind you that it was you who insisted to look after Tenten when she was sent to the orphanage. You have done a good job with looking after her." Gai's under lip trembled as he listened "As for Neji, only by supporting him and showing that you care I think that everything is enough."

"You... you really make me touched. My eternal rival." Kakashi watched as big flood like tears dropped from the other man's eyes. He felt a bit less shocked since this seemed much more like the usual Gai.

The both men was already outside the Ichiraku, they weren't so surprised when they heard familiar voices from the restaurant. Of course a particular blonde would be there with his old teammates and he was also talking how he soon would become hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura lightened as they saw their ex-teacher enter. Even though every team had disbanded they would always view themselves as the old team 7. Sasuke was back and they were the old team 7 again. Gladly the copy nin joined them.

Outside Gai was thinking of the things he just heard. Just be by their side and supporting them was it.

"You coming?" the voice was calling for Gai. He nodded after giving the direction where Tenten lived a last glance.

"_Wait and never give up hope. I will be there for you." _With that last thought he entered the restaurant where his friend already had ordered two bowls for each of them.

* * *

Tenten rolled around in the bed in the darkness. She tried to fall in a dreamless sleep, but her mind and swollen eyes had other plans. Every memory of _him_ kept her awake. Tenten felt how her throat was dry by all the sobs she had let out during the painful week. It had been a week of hell. While the others had celebrated their victory she had isolated herself from the outer world. It was like neither her nor Lee's sorrow had any place there anymore. Her chest clenched in sorrow at the thought of the others' happiness. Didn't anyone care that one of them weren't there anymore? Was it so bad to grieve someone?

Shocked Tenten regretted that she had thought something that selfish. Of course they had all right to celebrate and be happy. Besides _his _death many other good things had happened. That Sasuke was back, another thing was that the elemental countries had established a long-awaited peace. Many of the other ones had even managed to become Jonin instructors and of course they were allowed to enjoy life and think about their new Genin squads. Everyone had their future to think about and due to the tiring war they had all right to forget all the sad things.

Tenten rose from her bed and went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water. Afraid to see herself in the mirror she didn't turn the lights on. During the week it had felt like the tears never had stopped to fall. She had bags under her eyes and she had almost no appetite anymore. Her clothes felt much bigger around her body for everyday she lost another weight.

She was merely a ghost of her old self.

Never had Tenten thought of how much death would affect her or her whole life.

In her whole life she had never had anyone who she had grieved over.

Her whole childhood had been more of a battle. It had been a battle of surviving from morning to night and day after day.

The orphanage may have looked like safe place at the outside in one of the most cleaned and well-cared buildings, but it had merely been an illusion that hid the reality. At a young age Tenten had already learnt to stand on her own legs and not to be a victim of bullying or starving. She was the one who took care of the weaker and younger children. To protect them she started to beat up the bullies. The instructors wouldn't care less about them so there was no one to punish her for that. That way had also become her first step into her ninja path.

Due to her shaking and tired hands the glass slipped from them and fell. At the same time the shards scattered all over her floor she felt her tears drop from her eyes.

Tenten sat hunched over to pick up the fragments but instead she felt that not only her hands were trembling, but her whole body as well. She was trembling by sadness. Tenten hoped that those endless tears would stop fall.

Where had the person she once had been disappeared to? Where was the ambitious side of her?

More Tenten hadn't time to think before she heard knocks on her door. Tired she turned around lit the lights and tried to collect herself before she made her way to open her door. If it were one of the others who wanted her to participate in their celebrating she would just slam the door in their face. But that would of course not be necessary at all, after all people tended to forget her easily.

But by her door stood none other than the two remaining members of her team. Like two clones they both gave her the same warm smile. Gai-sensei carried a package of warm ramen from the Ichiraku's. Without a word she crushed them both in a hug while she sobbed into his green spandex costume.

"There there. Don't cry." She heard the comforting voice tell her. "Let's us inside, so that we can have a small chit chat."

While Lee was cleaning the mess in her kitchen she let Gai heal the small wound that she unknowingly had got when she tried to pick up the glass fragments. She didn't mind the scolding he was giving her, after all that was something none ever had done to her. And it only showed how much they actually cared for her.

It also reminded her of a similar time when a crazy teen in his late teens, in a green spandex and a bowl cut had stopped her training with a kunai while he scolded her that it was dangerous for children to play with them. He had been kind to heal her cuts and he had also helped her then and then and given food. At that time Tenten didn't know that it had been Gai-sensei who had been the older teen. But by the years she puzzled the mystery of the strange boy. Today it only made her realize that there were reasons to like Gai, and this was also the biggest reason she liked him. He had been there then and then, he had showed that he cared.

"Let's try to move on," Lee mumbled cautiously and earned a glare from her, but he continued like nothing happened even though he also was near his tears "I really miss Neji. But think, Tenten, wouldn't he feel awful if he saw you grieve him forever?"

She looked at him with big eyes. There was something in Lee's words that she never had thought of before.

"During the war Naruto told me something very important, I would really like to tell you that too. Neji will always remain here…" he put a hand on his chest "…even though he isn't with us anymore. Our memories of him are the only things that matters."

Hearing those words only made her eyes gather more tears that fell down on her cheeks. Sometimes Lee really could make her this touched. His words were so warm and caring.

"Even though my team is no more you will always remain as some very precious people to me."

Talking with Lee and Gai made her feel like everything that happened never was. The war seemed distant, like a nightmare that never was true. The only thing that proved that this was reality was the empty place beside her two other teammates.

Trying to ignore that fact Tenten just continued to listen at Gai's congratulation on Lee's new genin squad. She did her feel very proud of her old teammate. After all, Lee had earned this. After all work he had endured this would be his reward. Lee's happiness was also hers and Gai's happiness.

There weren't many other things to talk about but it didn't matter. What mattered was that their team once again had reunited after the disbanding. To Tenten it was a reminder that everything they done together would always be in her memory.

Somewhere during their visit she had fallen asleep, this time with a smile on her lips.

Even though she still would grieve Neji for a very long time Tenten knew that she wasn't alone. She had at least two people who cared for her and she wasn't going to lose them. Thinking about how the man Tobi had killed him like he was nothing made the hatred to bubble inside her and an oath was done: she would avenge Neji's death.

* * *

"Get up! We are going now." The guard watched the Uchiha, who sat almost lifeless in the same position at the cold stone floor, with hateful eyes. He seemed to lose purpose in life for every day he spent there.

"…" Obito wasn't going to care what he was saying anyway, everything he wanted was to sink in his silent and troubled thoughts. He needed to be alone without anyone that disturbed him. Of course he would never get what he wanted, after all, this world was nothing but hell.

"Hey, are you listening?" He felt someone grab his chin and he was met by the disgusted look of the guard that looked into his scarred face. If looks could kill he would already have dropped lifeless onto the floor.

Looking up at the guard with a weak gaze while he just wished the saying to be true.

Suddenly he felt how air was pressed out from his lungs as he was kicked in the stomach.

This was nothing. This was only a reminder of what kind of hell he lived in. He would endure this without complaint. He wouldn't fall down on his knees begging for forgiveness. Obito wasn't that kind of man.

The photo of Rin flew out from his pocket and landed before the feet of the guard. Before Obito could grasp it the guard already had it in his hand.

"So this is the reason you did everything for?" he almost spat as he saw the picture of Rin. "Nothing but for a small childhood crush?"

They didn't know anything of how suffering this world was. Everything hadn't been just for her. For Obito it had been a way to try to create a better world. Not only him but also this guard would have been much more fortunate there.

He gasped as he felt how a strong hand pulled in his hair. "For a childhood crush everyone got to suffer. How selfish can you be?" the guard just pulled harder and Obito was forced to look him into the eyes.

"What kind of bitch was she to get a child in that age?"

The words pierced him very hard as he let a hurt sound out from him. A very strong emotion of pure hatred boiled inside. The very man standing beside him had hurt Rin. Obito didn't care what would happen to him as long as Rin wasn't dragged into this. A growl emerged from his dry mouth as he tried to meet the gaze of the guard. Another word of Rin and Obito would plunge his arm through his skull.

"Wow, now you are finally showing emotions. Hmm, don't tell me that you are the poor guy that she..."

A cry of anger was heard as he tried to tear him from the handcuffs that held him down. Obito was only seeing red as he watched the man just laugh at his emotional state. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he was pinned towards the cold wall.

"Are you ready mocking with him?" another voice was heard, another guard looked in and gave them both a disgusted look. "Let's just drag him to Ibiki so that we can search for any last hints of new information. After that Tsunade-sama wants to see him."

Obito felt how chakra handcuffs and chains bound him as he was pulled up to stand on his weak legs.

They shook uncontrollable and he almost thought that he would fall. Luckily the guards supported him.

"Seal his eyes." One of the guards ordered with a cold voice. Right after that everything in his view became dark as a cloth was dragged over his eyes. Obito felt how his chakra flow around his head stopped.

Blindly he was dragged down the same way. They didn't care how he almost stumbled over nor did they pause so that he would have time to collect himself. The eye seal just made his head numb and empty and it felt like he was dragged around in labyrinths.

When he heard the door creak open he knew that they were there now.

Again Obito would have to go through the tiring routine. Ever time he was dragged the same way down to the cold chamber he wondered if he would lose the little sanity he still had left.

* * *

Next day Tenten found herself out training first time after the whole week of mourning. None other than she was at the training ground. Maybe the others were in the ANBU headquarter or meeting their genin squads. But she didn't care at all. There was nothing else in her mind than getting stronger and train the time she had lost when she was sitting around whining.

Sharingan.

She hit the training doll so hard with her _Bo _that the head popped off. Tenten caught the head in midair as she summoned hundreds of kunais that scattered around the whole area. Some of them hit the head. Others dug deep into nearby trees or into the ground.

Rinnegan.

She crushed the dummy in halves and made herself ready to use her bashoshen she had obtained during the war. It was a pity that the weapon sucked so much from her chakra system, but Tenten would someday be able to use it. The weapon was strong and good in more critical situations. And during the war she noticed that there was a good chance that she would master that skill, already after she had picked it up it already fit in her hands. It felt like Tenten understood the feelings of the new weapon of hers.

Scars.

A very strong wind that almost made some of the trees to topple over like bones blew over the whole area as she swung the weapon over her head. Tenten let out a gasp as she fell down at the ground by the chakra exhaustion. She cursed. This couldn't be like this. She had to rise up and keep training, or else how would she ever be able to get stronger.

_Neji. _

Something warm filled her eyes and her throat felt sore. Her mind flew over to him. Some years ago they had also trained there at the same day. Neji had kept yelling to her that if she gave up she would never ever be able to win the bet they had made. The bet that even girls was equally to men in taijutsu, the bet that made them growing closer to each other.

Tenten rose. She would also become an ANBU or a Jonin instructor, whatever, just if she became strong enough.

* * *

"No." Tsunade's curt answer came direct after Tenten had asked permission. A knot formed in the kunoichi's stomach as she stared shocked into the stern eyes of the woman she admired. Wasn't she strong enough? Had all these years of training to beat her other teammate been in vain?

"But I…" she started, but the woman interrupted her.

"Tenten. I have already decided that it is best for you to become a genin squad." A hopeful smile formed on Tenten's lips "BUT before that there is something you, especially you, have to do." The way Tsunade said everything in made the kunoichi lose hope again as her smile fell. She looked down at the floor as she thought about Tsunade's words. Tenten hated that everything sounded like she was weaker than what she really was, like everybody else was stronger than her.

Tsunade watched the girl with a concerned look. Tenten seemed much smaller and thinner than usually, her skin was a bit paler and those bag under her eyes showed what the war had caused her. A small guilt filled the hokage while she watched the girl look down at her feet.

"Tenten, during the war many saw how you alone challenged both Madara and Tobi. Even though I wasn't there myself, I am very proud of what I heard. You are strong and very brave to gang up at one of the most dangerous criminals…" the girl looked up again with a small blush on her face when she heard the hokage speak in a softer tone "…but there was something during that incident that makes me concerned."

"What is it?" now it was Tenten's turn to watch the hokage with big and concerned eyes.

"The thing is that during the war, we found out that you had a strong power. A power that can be too dangerous." Inside Tsunade was thinking of how she would be able to tell this to the girl in a way so that she would understand. "Therefore everybody is a bit wary in giving you a jounin promotion. You will have to be very careful and you need special training."

"Huh?" something lighted up in Tenten's eyes. "What kind of power do I have?"

Tsunade groaned as she saw how a hopeful smile creaked on her lips. How could she even get the girl to understand that it was nothing that would be taken that lightly, Tsunade knew that Tenten wouldn't believe it at all.

"When you think about Neji, do you feel a strong emotion?"

"Wha-?" Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. She wouldn't really like to go through everything again. She didn't want to think about it. Even though she did her best not to let Neji's last sad smile haunt her memories, he appeared every time. Everything was _his _fault.

Something very dark boiled into her as she remembered that face of the masked man. Tobi or what his name was, made something dark spread through Tenten. Rinnegan, Sharingan and that scarred face. She would tear everything in him apart and made him suffer. She would make his life a hell.

"Tenten! Your eyes! Shizune, bring a mirror, now!"

When Tenten saw herself in the mirror, she didn't know how she would react. The first thought would have been an insane dream, or nightmare. Red eyes with a small black comma mark. In silence she watched herself, eyes widened. Her head was filled with myriad of questions… at the same time she couldn't think at all.

**A/N Cliffhanger **

**To clarify things, very few stories tell about the time when Konoha 12 have to take their own step forward and start to depend on their own ninja path, with their own squads, therefore this story will contains that. But it will be more of a SUBPLOT. **

**And Tenten and Obito's meeting will still have to wait for a bit… But it will for sure happen in the next few chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, and wow many predictions and questions in one of the reviews. Well, you will see how things turn out **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Ch 4. The gift**

When the red color disappeared, he saw how brown orbs watched him.

Her eyes were narrowed and they pierced him like knives. Streaks of tears made trails on her round cheeks. The kunoichi broke down before him. Her gaze fell at the eroded ground, bangs hiding her face.

Obito's attention was dragged to the crying girl. The way she looked like called back memories. Memories that he thought that had died long ago. The way her hair framed her face. The same form of her eyes, and the same round cheeks. Even her fast movements reminded him of something he thought he lost long ago. However, this girl was nothing similar to his memories. Instead of a gently smile, her face was filled with vindictiveness.

He gritted his teeth and let out a small growl while he watched her.

He was taken aback as he watched her look up again. It wasn't the same girl with the buns. Instead of the face of despair, she smiled. A small blush formed at the cheeks with the usual purple tattoos. Like a ghost from a long time ago, she stood there before him. Nothing had changed in Rin.

Trembling he backed as something clenched in him. Rin was there. She stood there before him, alive and breathing. It was like before… The man hit himself mentally. Rin was dead. There was no chance that she would be there right now.

Obito raised his hand to eliminate the illusion he saw before him. Disgust filled him as he saw the bun-haired girl rise to attack him again. With a trembling hand she held a kunai. The Uchiha man just snorted. His hand approached her chest while she approached him ready to kill him with the kunai. _How naïve… _Obito knew that she had no chance… He would use kamui and let her body pass through him and then he would attack her from behind.

"_Are you going to kill her?" _a familiar voice asked him. His hand stopped. The kunoichi stopped. Everything stopped. The wind was still and everyone stood there, neither moving nor breathing. He saw how both Kakashi and Gai floated in air with eyes widened by fear. Everything was still, like a picture or a snapshot of a memory. _"Please, don't." _

That gentle voice sounded so familiar. Even though he hadn't heard it for years he still recognized Rin's voice.

"_Rin…" _Obito tried to mouth her name, but it felt like all his muscles refused to cooperate with him. She was there, somewhere. He tried to break himself free from the paralyzing, but it failed fatally.

"_Don't take her away from me." _The voice touched him like a strong wind, giving him shudders.

As he heard the words a seething pain started to spread in his head. He gasped and tried to support his head with one hand. But once again his nerves refused to give moving signals to the other body parts. He tried to let out a cry of despair, but all was in vain. This whole situation made him feel so vulnerable, like he was handicapped.

"_Rin viewed her as a last gift from you…" _this time the voice sounded different. Obito recognized the bored tone that Kakashi usually spoke in.

Kakashi's word made his head feel heavier and heavier. And by the same time his vision started to fog up as everything in the scene started to emerge in darkness…

* * *

When Obito opened his eyes, he was almost blinded by the bright light. He groaned as he felt a pain pound in his head. Weakly he opened his eyes again… He could discern some shadows hunched over him. It took few moments for him to understand that it weren't shadow, but faces. He couldn't really see who these people were.

"He is awake." A feminine voice called. Some other voices discussed something in the background. They let hysterical and they constantly interrupted each other. It sounded like they were quarreling about something. Obito didn't know what they quarreled about, nor did he even care. He tried to shut away the noise, but it just worsened his pain.

And then there was that narcotic smell of disinfectants and pharmaceuticals that made the Uchiha man groan. Those smells told him that he was at none other place than a hospital.

"Ino, go and bring Tsunade." A strict voice was heard somewhere from the room.

While he heard the footsteps become lower and lower, Obito tried to remember what happened before he entered the torture chamber. His weak mind didn't have the energy to sum up everything that had happened during these days. His nightmare had already messed him up even more.

Unknowingly his thoughts were drawn back to the dream again. The picture of the bun-haired girl had glued itself back in his memory. Obito had a small feeling that he knew who she was… And it made something very uneasy twist inside him.

* * *

With angry steps Tenten made her way towards the quarters of teacher apartments. Behind her she heard Shizune call desperately for her, but she ignored her. Tenten needed answers right now. She wanted to know the truth about herself.

How many knew about her past? How many hadn't even cared to tell her anything at all?

"_Even though my team is no more you will always remain as some very precious people to me." _

A picture of her sensei appeared in her mind. Before it had always brought her warmth whenever she remembered everything about her team and teacher, but now everything was bitter emotion of betrayal. Why had Gai never told anything to her?

Tenten pushed herself through Genma and Raidou, who happened to be in the way, ignoring their shouts after her. She ignored all shocked looks some of the other Jonin instructors gave her instead she made her way up to Gai's room and slammed her fist on his door.

"Tenten, wait…" the flushed Shizune let out as she made her way towards the young kunoichi. Once again she was ignored.

"Open it!" Tenten growled as he hit the door again. The girl knew that she had made a scene when some other doors opened and some looked out to see what was going on, but Tenten just wanted answers.

"Gai is not here."

"Kakashi-san." Shizune sighed in relief when she saw the man.

Tenten stopped her hand in midair. Letting it fall down by her side as she glared at Kakashi with fury. The Copy didn't react to her anger at all. Instead he looked like he had been prepared for this. "I may help you." He continued. "If you are angry with Gai then you are angry with the wrong person. I am the one you should blame."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" she watched him with big eyes that slowly turned from angry to confused instead.

"About your past... I will tell you about it soon. But first, calm down!" Kakashi sighed as the girl was taken aback by the shock. He knew that sooner or later he would have had to tell the kunoichi about her parents. Still Kakashi hadn't imagined things to turn out this way. And all this happened just because the man behind the mask turned out to be his old teammate.

"You better do it!" Tenten glared at him again as she felt the shock melt for a bit. As her troubled thoughts had calmed down she felt exhausted, there was no other option but to just do as the Copy nin ordered: to go home and collect her emotions.

* * *

"Since we have got all information from you we have decided to free you and let you live." Tsunade glanced at the Uchiha man, who didn't seem like he listened at all. To Obito freedom didn't mean anything. Nothing mattered. He just wanted to be left alone.

"However, you will be constantly watched by ANBU," Tsunade continued, a bit peeved by the lack of response "and you will have to take care of Tenten."

"Wha-?" Obito glared at the woman. How could she even put a responsibility like that on him? He couldn't take care of someone, and he didn't want to.

"You are her parent and it's your duty to take care of her." Tsunade's eyes pierced him like his pierced her.

"And you expect me to be able to act like a parent?" Obito hissed. This girl… He couldn't care for her at all. Even though she was Rin's child he couldn't care for her. The fact was that he had lost the ability to love again, and likewise nothing would matter as long as it wasn't about his failed Mooneye plan.

"In the future you will be able to." The Hokage wasn't going to give in to the man. Tsunade hoped that there was a chance that he would be able to find a new reason to live on.

"And if I turn out to be a danger?"

"Then, I will let you be executed." She hissed icily. "Besides, we have done a restriction in your power. You will only be able to use your sharingan and ninjutsu if it is to help Tenten, otherwise you won't be able to use them."

Obito acted calm, but inwardly he wanted to curse and break the woman before him. All he had wished for was to stop breathing and leave this world and all his mistakes behind him. But now he was forced to continue this hell, and worst of all he was forced into another person's life, a person that probably hated him.

Obito remembered how the girl had darted towards him with that intent to take him down. Her face had shown nothing more than hatred towards him.

"When you have recovered you will start your new life." Tsunade glanced at the man a last time before she left.

Was it possible that he somehow could change the Hokage's decision? If so was it possible that he finally could be free from everything. Was it possible that the rest of the world would feel better without him?

* * *

_Neji Hyuga _

Tenten let her hand trace over the cold stone where his name was engraved in. She hadn't really had the courage to visit him at all during the week and being there right now made her stomach to twitch.

Tenten put a flower beside the stone, a rose, meaning passionate love. Even though none of them visible had shown any affection towards each other there had still been something more hidden behind all actions.

They had both understood it, they had known both that there was more than just comradeship and friendship. But never had they cared to show it further than just behind some words, some genuinely caressing or helping outs. As a shinobi there was no time for love, life was cruel. People promised to arrive home from the battlefield, but then they never kept their promises and people were left alone to grieve.

Tenten was one of those that was left alone while Neji… She shook away that memory and forced herself to think better thoughts. A wind blew her hair and caressed her cheek… and a brief moment it felt like Neji was watching her.

"Neji, I hope you are here now… I need you… There have been happening so many things during these days." She thought about the sight of herself in the mirror, while she wondered how everything was possible.

Never ever had she thought that she would be from the Uchiha clan. If so, how come that she survived that massacre? How come that the other Uchiha never had cared about her existence? There she had been the whole time, in the same village living side by side and still none of the Uchiha had ever noticed the orphan girl who sometimes stole food or caused ruckus. Was it possible that none of them wanted to notice her at all? Had her parents been so ashamed that they sent her to an orphanage?

Tenten sighed as the questions popped up in her head. Today she would know the truth about herself. Even though she had braced herself for anything, she was still nervous.

Tenten twitched when she heard a voice shouting her name. She turned out to see Gai-sensei come running towards her. Once again her stomach twitched at the thought of Gai's betrayal and she rose to leave. But the man was fast enough to be there by her side before she had even the time to move.

"Kakashi told me everything," he looked at her with softer look than always, "I am sorry, Tenten. I should have told you long before." Something in that soft look formed a lump in her throat but she swallowed it.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she threw the words into his face, anger boiling.

"I am so sorry." He repeated. Tenten swallowed another lump. She had told herself that she wouldn't cry anymore, but still her tears seemed to never stop.

"There there." She let him reluctantly pat her. "Today I will tell you everything you deserve to know."

"Fine…" she sighed as he motioned to the east side of the graveyard.

"There is someone that I want to introduce to you." He told her, receiving a suspicious look from the kunoichi. He just answered her look with one of those youthful smiles.

Before they went, Gai greeted Neji and promised to visit him another time.

_Rin Nohara _

Tenten read the name a few times and tried to remember if she ever had come across the name before, but the name was totally unfamiliar to her. She was about to ask who Rin was when she saw her sensei watch her with a bright smile.

* * *

When Kakashi entered the white hospital room he found his old friend sitting up like he had expected him there. His mismatched eyes burned Kakashi as he approached. In silence he sunk down at a chair beside the bed.

"You wanted to see me," the copy nin glanced over at the Uchiha "what for?"

"Tell me about her."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. It was hard to interpret Obito's stoic face, but Kakashi had a feeling that he wasn't really asking for pure interest. This man before him didn't seem interested in his own child at all. There was another reason that he asked… "Why would want to know?"

"Simple, because I want reasons not to live in this hell anymore." An evil smirk formed on that scarred face of his.

Kakashi glared at his old teammate while he wondered how low Obito had sunk. Was it even possible to get him out of that darkness? Was it even worth a try, or was everything just wasted time?

"I am sorry, but you'd better ask Gai about that and I am sure that he wouldn't be glad that you used the facts of her to your own pleasure."

Obito didn't let that smirk fall at all, even though something small clenched inside him. Once again he reminded himself that nothing had a meaning anymore… He pushed away the emotions. But still there was a small fury inside him, a fury that wasn't supposed to be there. He growled and tried to ignore that.

"You didn't know anything?" he growled, trying to ignore the spreading anger. Obito hated to show his emotions right then, he hated that he was so messed up. Everything thanks to the intrusion in his mind.

"When Naruto became the jinchuriki he was in a greater danger than Tenten, therefore I had to keep a better eye on him." Kakashi shot him a glare that reminded him of another of his committed crimes.

"Why didn't you send her to the Uchiha?"

"So that she would have been slaughtered together with the other Uchiha during the massacre?"

"Wha-?" Obito was slightly taken aback by the statement. The smirk faded by the seconds, a dark void filled him. He shouldn't care for such things at all, he shouldn't care for that girl he merely had seen at all. But still the truth made a bigger hole in him when he was reminded of massacre that also had been organized by him.

Once again he forced away all emotions. Everything that mattered was to end this awful life, and forget that he ever did these mistakes. To live and bear with the facts that he would never be forgiven for this was unbearable.

"After your death, the Uchiha got suspicious of me and Rin when they heard about that I got your sharingan. They thought that I tried to steal their clan blood limit," the Copy nin sighed sadly at the memory "Fugaku Uchiha made it clear that he would kill us if we tried to_ steal_ more of their dojutsu, not even Minato-sensei could do anything. Having Rin pregnant with your child wasn't easy at all, also when she was so stubborn to keep the child. So to survive she kept herself isolated during the time she was pregnant."

Obito stared at Kakashi, shocked about everything he had heard.

"Why would she…?" he asked, even though he deep inside knew why. He dug after the photo of Rin and held it in a tight grip in his hand, crushed by the truth. If Rin really loved the child, then he couldn't leave things like they were…

This whole time he had thought that the discussion only would help his own selfish needs. Never had Obito thought that he instead would be left empty handed. He hadn't learnt anything about Tenten, but the things he heard had filled him with an awful feeling, regret.

* * *

"I see." Tenten was still taken aback by the story of her mother. She looked at the grave with her name engraved and traced the name. It pained her a bit that she never had a chance to know Rin Nohara.

"Tenten…" Gai looked a bit unsurely at his student as she processed the truth. He wondered if she had taken it hard.

Tenten turned around with a smile. The first real smile she had showed since the war. Her muscles felt tense around her mouth but she didn't care. She finally knew something about her family. A warm sensation spread through her.

Tenten hadn't been abandoned for nothing. She had also had a mother, who had loved her to the end. Tenten would always be proud of her. From that day on she would also come and visit her grave every time she visited Neji.

**A/N End of chapter**

**In the next chapter I will introduce some other characters, one of them will have an important role.**

**And the first scene in this chapter was a messed up flashback dream Obito had after they had intruded his thoughts to search for information. Just saying if you were confused. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review, alerts and likes. And from now on the plot will thicken…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Ch 5. **

The next day Tenten woke up she was sure that it had been due to somebody knocking on her door. She groaned and made her way up from her all too soft bed. Not caring how messy her hair looked and that she was only in her baggy pajamas she slammed the door open, obvious not in a good mood to be awoken from her slumber.

"Yo, Tenten." Kakashi blinked at her as he greeted her. She dropped her jaw and just stared at him. Never had she expected him to visit her of all people. It took a moment to realize that he wasn't alone.

Tenten turned her head towards the person beside Kakashi. Another person she never expected to see before her apartment door. Sasuke Uchiha. This one didn't greet at all he just stared at her stoically.

She blinked confusing over what was happening…

"This is Tenten, the one Tsunade told you about." Kakashi nodded towards her. Sasuke didn't react. He just stared emotionless. It took some moments before Tenten understood what Kakashi was talking about.

Of course Tsunade had told him everything about her to him. She and Sasuke were after all from the same clan and Sasuke had all rights to know that at least another one of his clan had survived.

"Tsunade-sama sent us to pick you up. We are going to the training field." Kakashi continued.

"What? Now? I have just woken up!" the kunoichi glared at him a bit, but the glare disappeared when she saw how serious the two men were and she just sighed.

"We should start your training as soon as possible, I don't want you to pull a Sasuke on your genin team." Kakashi received a death glare from the Uchiha by the mention of his old misdeeds, but he ignored the warning. "Anyway, meet us at training ground 7 when you are ready."

Tenten sighed heavily

Not was she going to let a longer sleep after all nights of insomnia. Never mind, after all this training would lead her one step further in strength.

'_Always stronger than yesterday' _was it. Her old motto echoed in her head and once again Tenten reminded herself that she had to move on.

* * *

Tsunade wasn't in a good mood at all. She had a lost in gambling like always and some moments earlier Shizune had come to pick her up while she announced that the hokage had a pile of paper to go through. Not only that, but an obvious blond haired burst sometimes into her office while whining over how he wasn't still the hokage. That had been the most aggravating thing during the noon.

Her office was filled with a dark aura the shinobi before her gulped as he felt how he was drowning under the gaze of the hokage. Even Shizune seemed more confident in making her old teacher pleased with every small thing. Tonton had hid herself under a chair, shaking.

"I do really hope that there is good news, my mood isn't open to anything bad today." She said in a cold voice.

"H-hokage-sama, r-read." The shinobi told and gave her a scroll with trembling hands.

The woman read through the scroll many times and for each time, her expression became even more dangerous. The young man looked around in the room for an escape route, afraid to face her wrath and her fist. Shizune backed a bit.

"This was already expected." The voice of the hokage was calm. They eased a bit upon hearing it. "Even though he helped us during the 4th war it didn't prove him to stay at our side. I don't even get it myself why I decided to believe that bastard."

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune looked at her with a frown on her face, she didn't still understand what her senior was talking about.

"We have to do something, now." Tsunade watched the shinobi that stood before her. "Gather the strongest shinobi you know and find as many hints as possible of his whereabouts."

"Hai, hokage-sama!"

"And one last thing, if you come across Naruto Uzumaki on your way tell him that I am at an important meeting and not available right now."

* * *

When Tenten arrived both Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting for her, both already looked like they had been warming up.

"Good that you finally got to join us." Kakashi made his way over to her. "I think that as a warm up you can spar with Sasuke. You are allowed to use ninjutsu too."

"Alright." She sighed as they both made their way before each other in a fight stance. Tenten made her scrolls ready. One thing was for sure: Sasuke was strong. He was much above her strength.

"You can start now!"

Tenten made herself ready to release thousands of kunais to pierce him. However, his sharingan glowed. Instead of hitting him, the kunais hit thousands of logs. Tenten frowned and looked desperately around herself to find him. But he was nowhere in sight. She cursed herself.

'_Perfect start for you, Tenten.' _She though sarcastically and ran towards some trees to where she thought he had disappeared. Tenten jumped from branch to branch while she put an explosive tag on each of the trees. She was not going to play tag with Sasuke. If they were going to fight then he had to face her.

"Do you really think I am that stupid?" she heard a cold voice right behind her. Tenten almost fell from the branch as she gasped. Sasuke stood on the same branch, watching her with a wicked smirk. "But thanks, you gave me more opportunities to take you down right now…" he formed a hand sign.

"Damn!" Tenten rushed so fast she could from him while the awful sounds of the explosions rang in her ears. The smoke reached her nose. Why hadn't she thought of that Sasuke also could unleash those exploding tags? Tenten cursed her own stupidity while she asked herself if her slacking had made her weaker.

'_What would you have done, Neji?'_ She thought sadly as he remembered how she would spar with him. Neji had been like Sasuke, strict and always ready for anything. She missed sparring with him. They had known each other's attacks like the back of their hands. With Sasuke everything was different, it was like he knew everything by her fighting style while she knew nothing about his. She had to do something unpredictable. Right then something clicked in her head. She turned around to see flames surrounding the trees. Sasuke was probably there inside… Tenten wondered how he could stand the fire. However, that wouldn't matter long enough before he rushed out to seek protection.

Sasuke looked around the flames if he could see anyone else. He had to admit that he was a bit disappointed in his cousin's fighting style. It was predictable and easy to see through and she still hadn't activated her blood limit.

Suddenly a strong wind blew over the area he was standing at. The flames grew bigger and surrounded him dangerously. He was slightly taken aback at the force. Another flame was heading towards him.

He closed his eyes while he gathered chakra. And when he opened his eyes again his sharingan had changed form. "Susano'o!" The flames around him scattered around as they were pushed away by the purple shield that surrounded him. He looked up and saw Tenten with a big familiar banana fan in her hand.

Kakashi was following the fight and he couldn't help but frown when he felt the strong chakra signatures from his former student. _'Don't go too far, Sasuke!' _In the shadow he approached the area. He frowned more upon seeing the banana fan in Tenten's hands_. 'Is that Kinkaku's old weapon?' _No doubt, but it was. _'Where did you get that from, Tenten?' _He decided that it was best to stop the match for now.

* * *

"How much about sharingan do you know?" Sasuke eyed her coldly and hoped that she at least had some clues of to which clan she belonged to.

"Sharingan copy movements and jutsus." Tenten detailed while she tried to remember anything else. But as mysterious as sharingan was she didn't know anything else.

"Do you know anything else?"

"Actually no." Tenten admitted. The Uchiha cocked his eye brown like he wondered what kind of hopeless Uchiha she was. She glared at him, whatever thought he had in his mind it was a blow for her self-esteem.

"During the fight Sasuke used his sharingan to predict your movements." Kakashi told her. "The idea with this fight was actually to show you how the sharingan works. However, you didn't use your."

"I don't really know how to use it." Tenten muttered. Feeling a bit hopeless.

"Even though one has awakened his own power it doesn't mean that it is easy to use it. It can even take years to awake it once again after the first time." Kakashi told her.

"So long?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yes. For some it even takes many years to awaken it. I had once a friend who was an Uchiha, he was viewed as a black sheep in his clan because he still hadn't awakened his blood limit. During a mission he awakened it." Kakashi sighed as he thought of the last mission with his teammates. If things could have been different…

"The sharingan, however, is awakened only when the wielder is put under extreme stress… or when he or she sees the person they loved the most die."

'_Neji' _Tenten stared at Kakashi with widened eyes. If this was how she had to awaken her power, then she would pass… There was no way she was going to use Neji's death as a source of power.

"Since the sharingan is a jutsu bound to emotions it can be very dangerous" Kakashi continued "grudge and hatred have never been a good omen in the Uchiha clan." He sighed as he thought of how Obito had changed. He looked at his former student who just scowled. "Many sharingan wielder have abused their power to bad deeds."

"The greater the hatred is, the stronger your sharingan gets." Sasuke told. "However, the price you pay are greater. To achieve the strongest forms of sharingan is extremely dangerous. Mangekyou sharingan, you only achieve it by killing your best friend…" Tenten shuddered at the things she heard "also, in the length sharingan have their bad sides. My brother almost lost his sight after using it."

"If sharingan is this bad, why do I have to train it?" Tenten asked the two of them.

"Tenten, actually, we are not here to make your sharingan better. The point with this training is to learn how to control your power not to abuse it." Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Oh!"

* * *

Their insults didn't reach him, as he was lead towards the hokage tower by prison guards. Obito kept a straight emotionless face, refusing to show any emotion. And it was easy to look emotionless with his face hidden behind a mask he was allowed to keep.

"We are here!" the one prison guard told him when they reached her office door. "Get in!"

Obito was pushed inside the office by the guard. The door was shut behind him. Tsunade obviously only wanted to see him private.

The woman looked up from her work and eyed him with a stern look. "Ready to begin your new life?" she questioned him.

Even though Obito remained calm that had been a dangerous blow inside him. If she only knew how much she aggravated the man. Her whole existence aggravated the man. If he just could have been left in his cell…

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you have a duty to take care for your child." The hokage hissed, showing that she wasn't in a good mood at all.

"…"

"Let's start to go through some papers, shall we?" Tsunade took a paper from the high pile and handed it over to the masked man. "These are papers from the orphanage Tenten lived in. It is all facts about her. You have to keep those and read them."

While Tsunade and her assistant searched through the room after some other important papers Obito gave the papers about Tenten a short glance. His attention was dragged to photo of a small girl. Something boiled inside as he recognized her. He had been right, the girl he fought against in the war had been no one else, but her.

"Here are some papers you have to sign." Shizune put some more papers in his hands. "After that you have all the care of her."

Under the gaze of the hokage Obito reluctantly signed the paper. Like he would even have another choice than obeying her. This world was cruel and the worst thing was that he hadn't been able to change it. This was his punishment and he would accept it.

"Another thing…" Tsunade continued with a concerned look "…I am afraid that Uchiha are targeted again and you all might be in a danger. So therefore keep your eyes open."

"And you expect me to be the best source of protection?" Obito had an urge to roll his eyes. Not believing what he heard. He was a criminal and she expected him to be able to give protection to someone he barely knew. Not only that but his powers were also limited.

"Yes I do." Tsunade threw fiercely back in his face. Her temper rising again, but Obito didn't react at all. Whatever the hokage tried he wouldn't give in. He would never become that old emotional boy. He would never care about anything again. He would show how impossible it was to break him. Tenten would be a proof of that.

Tsunade broke the angry staring contest between her and the masked man. "Shizune send someone after Kakashi."

"But he is training together with Tenten and Sasuke." She looked nervously from the hokage to Obito.

"Call them all!" Tsunade muttered. Shizune watched her with a shocked look.

"Do you really think that Tenten is ready to know…" she motioned towards Obito.

"No, actually I don't…" Tsunade said slowly, her eyes glued down at her desk "however, she will never be ready for the truth."

* * *

They were at the end of training when Tenten received visit from Lee. Sasuke frowned a bit at it. So anti-social as he was he didn't liked to be around big groups at all. Kakashi thought it as a good time to rest for a bit. Tenten was very happy that she finally had seen Lee again.

The man had scratches in his face. Tenten wondered from where he got them but apparently his new genin team had finished a mission.

"MY YOUTHFUL LOTUS!" he almost crushed her in a big hug while big dramatic tears flooded from his eyes.

"Lee, I can't breath." she was almost choking. But still she was glad that she finally had seen him again. It had already been over a week since they had followed their own different paths and she missed the both of her remaining team.

Then she felt some claws against her stomach. A hiss. "Lee… What!"

"MEOWWWWW!" an orange furry thing jumped up and attacked the poor man. Tenten watched as Lee got new scratches in his face. It was the poor Tora cat that always seemed to go missing.

"You idiot!" Tenten ran to his aid and managed to pull away the poor cat that had been crushed between them. Couldn't Lee be a bit more cautious? "How do you expect the ninjas to be able to cat again when you also aim to crush him? Poor cat is already traumatized by his owner." She hoped that her punch line would teach her stupid teammate.

"It was my first mission with my youthful team." Lee nodded towards the three children standing some meters behind him. They looked anything but youthful. The three of them watched their sensei with an embarrassed look. Seemingly Guy had at least a better luck with his team… Nobody of these children seemed willing to take Lee's side of his antics.

"Let me introduce them to you…" Lee took the cat in a tight grip. He went over to the children who gave him a wary look. "Shibayama Junpei." He nodded towards a bigger and rounder boy with brown messy hair and clothes mixed of blue and yellow. "Orimoto Izumi." A very thin girl with long blond hair, green eyes and light purple colored clothes, a new thing was that she had a light purple cap with cat-ears. "Minamoto Koji" A boy with long dark hair in a low ponytail, stern grey eyes, dark clothes and a bandana around his head.

"Is he always like this?" the round kid, Junpei, asked Tenten. He glanced over at his teacher with a concerned look.

"Well actually both he and our sensei were like that."

"Damn it, so there is another one like him too?" The other boy rolled his eyes while the girl sighed in misery.

"Hey, show a bit respect towards Lee. He is your sensei after all!" Tenten glared at the three of the kids. She couldn't believe it what she heard, it made her want to teach them a lesson. At the same time their behavior made her wonder if she and Neji had behaved the same way towards Gai.

"One day he came to us with three pair of those awful green costumes." Izumi told her with a grimace.

"What! Is there something wrong with his costumes? We got thousands of them from our sensei, and we were thankful of that." Tenten lied as she saw the three of them shudder. She also shuddered at a picture in her mind where her whole team whore those green spandex costumes, all even had that bowl cut.

Lee dropped his jaw at the change of her behavior around his brats. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You are a freak." Koji muttered. "As freaky as our sensei!"

That was the last straw. Tenten glared at him with a dark aura spreading from her. She held a kunai in her hand. Of course she wasn't serious, but it had an effect. The two of the children backed. "Dare to say that again?"

Somewhere in the shadow Kakashi chuckled even though he felt sympathy for Lee.

'_Kids these days' _he thought, remembering the prank Naruto had pulled at him the first time they met. Sasuke just scowled at the sight.

"Lee, did you come here to visit Tenten or was it something else?" Kakashi turned to him.

"Actually both, but I was more sent here to tell you that Tsunade seeks you all."

"Oh really!" Kakashi had an idea what was really going on, but he couldn't do anything more than lie. His gaze followed Tenten who was chasing the genins. "I think that you made her feel better. She seems more like herself."

* * *

In silence they went towards the hokage tower. Villagers looked shocked and seemed more stressed than usual. They whispered to each other hysterically, seemingly something bad had just happened. Both Kakashi and Sasuke knew the reason to their behavior. Tenten didn't, however she did notice it. She frowned.

Little did she know that all her world would change when she opened the door to Tsunade's office.

Tenten just stared at the man before her. He wore the same flak jacket as the other shinobis, the hair was dark and spiky. When he turned around to eye the intruders she was met by a mask. An orange mask decorated with black flames around the only eyehole.

Even though he wore that mask of his Tenten recognized him. She had skimmed through the bingo book too many times to learn everyone's jutsu. Most of those missing nin's she had learned about had already been forgotten, but some faces she could never forget.

Why was he even alive? Tenten's eyes stayed at the masked man glaring. How she wished that looks could kill. This was the man she had sworn to kill one day. Here he stood, the very man who killed Neji. Her chest clenched as she remembered Neji's last sad smile.

Through the eyehole he watched her. Obito saw her shocked face turn into a threatening glare. He didn't react to the awkward atmosphere. He didn't either react to her hostile eyes that pierced him. Not even her glare reached him. She may look like Rin, but that wouldn't change the fact that he didn't care anymore.

Suddenly the girl lashed towards him with a kunai in her hand.

**A/N Cliffhanger.**

**They have finally met… And things wont be easy (Spoiler) From this chapter on, the main plot will be Obito and Tenten.**

**I hope the fight scene was entertaining and that my facts about sharingan were correct. **

**Sasuke will have a big part. After all, this story consists of Uchiha so why not include him too? Besides, I found him as one of the few suitable trainers for Tenten. Sasuke has after all experienced all hatred and he has all those power ups. **

**I skipped his reaction when he learnt about Tenten, most due to the fact that I don't know how he would react at all. It is hard to write him. **

**And the person Tsunade talked about will also have a big part in this story… **

**Besides those genins of Lee are NOT OC's. They are taken from Digimon Frontier. The idea of using characters from Digimon has already been used. Also it is easier, since you don't have to create OCs at all. So I don't own them either. Besides I think that some characters of Digimon actually remind me of Naruto characters. The genin will NOT have a big role in this story. **

**Thanks for reading**

**And please review… One review actually is good, but I would like to hear from all my readers. Even those who only favorite and followed this story, c'mon, give me at least ONE review, you don't have to review all chapters. Your reviews help me to make everything much better since I listen to my reader's wishes and ideas. This story is to entertain YOU. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well thanks for the reviews for chapter 5.**

**First I will apologize for updating and taking back chapter 6. There were many things that just felt so no-no when I read through the chapter, unfortunately when it was already posted. Wanted to change those things and make the chapter more believable…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Ch 6. Meeting**

Every emotion made him sick and dizzy, all warmth he forced himself to feel about the girl he never had known was too much for him. All these emotions. Obito just couldn't handle them at all. They destroyed him at the inside, burned holes in his already emotionless soul and drowned him in the uneasy feeling that he was trying to avoid and had avoided for 16 years.

Her thin body flew through him and she landed hard and clumsily at the floor. Her kunai slid under the desk of the hokage. Everyone froze. Kakashi and Sasuke seemed a bit taken aback by her sudden attack, Shizune looked ruined as she watched them and Tonton had hid herself under a chair.

Rapidly Tenten turned around. The masked man was glancing over at her. She glared at him as she felt his sharingan pierce her. Tenten growled as she dug after another kunai from her pocket.

Behind the mask Obito's glare became more intense as he watched her. It had already taken much energy to force him to care for her so that he could activate his blood limit. Obito wasn't sure if he could stand these emotions once again if she attacked him… He hated the Senju woman for restricting his powers.

Tsunade rose from her chair.

"Stop it, Tenten!" she said with a voice powered by her authority. It made the girl to drop the kunai and she turned around to the woman with a puzzled look at her face. Obito felt how Kakashi put a warning hand on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He wouldn't use his sharingan again.

"What is he doing here?" she hissed and pointed at him. If she tried to act calm she was a raging storm on the inside, wanting to throw herself on the masked man.

"Before I tell anything, you have to calm down…" Tsunade glared at her. "Otherwise this will not do anything good."

"Tsunade-sama, I told you how she would react!" Shizune's eyes drafted rapidly from Tenten to the masked man.

"It is cool, I was prepared for something like this…" Tsunade told her with a calm voice. "And I am prepared to take the consequences in the future."

Tenten narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the woman she adored. Tsunade had her eyes fixated at some report before meeting her gaze. Tenten turned around to the masked man once again.

"So why is he here?" Tenten repeated, much calmer this time. The hokage sighed deeply like she was in deep thoughts.

"When Gai told you about your mother he decided that it was best to withhold some other information…" she started with a silent voice. "It was mere our decision to keep this information."

Tsunade dug after some papers and handed them over to her. She let the girl read through the papers while she told her the truth.

"Before we were told that your father was deceased ever since the third war, but things turned out to be a bit different than what we thought." Tsunade rose and went over to her, turned her around so that she faced the masked man and it was enough for Tenten to understand.

She didn't say anything. She didn't react. She didn't think at all. Her anger was like blown away. She just stared.

Shizune gave her a sympathetic look. Kakashi just sighed in defeat, even though he was a bit shocked of the lack of the response. Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation, his eyes drafted away like he wished not to be a part in this drama.

A very painful moment of silence followed. Thousands of emotions gathered inside Tenten, but she didn't know what to feel. Instead of feeling anything she let her memory fly back to her teammate. Neji's last smile that always would haunt her mind made her heart clench. This very man before her was the whole reason to his death. Anger started to bowl inside as she glared at him.

Obito tensed up at the threatening atmosphere, with all force he let the emotions flow through him once again before the attack.

Luckily the door flung open so that the wall almost was crushed and in came Gai. "Am I late?" he asked shocked.

He didn't need any answers at that. The silence told him everything and he frowned. He made his way to his student and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tenten glared at him, not wanting anyone's pity at the moment. "You told her, didn't you?" he asked Tsunade.

"She had to know… As her biological parent Obito has the responsibility for her care. Since Tenten is only 17 years old she is counted as a child, meaning that Obito has the care for her until she becomes an adult." The woman felt a bit guilty to break it like this to one of her kunoichis. Tsunade knew that she was putting a very big weight on both Tenten and Obito's shoulders and she was ready for taking care of the consequences, if this turned out to be a big mistake to do.

"In other words does that mean that they both have to live together like a family?" Gai asked them. He looked at Kakashi´s old teammate with a frown at his face, not wanting to send over one of his dearest students after this man ruthlessly had killed one of them. He would never forgive him for that crime. But on the other hand he understood that Obito had the right to look after his own child... Still the former sensei was a bit wary of letting the kunoichi live alone with the masked man.

Tsunade shook her head: "No, I am not going to let Tenten live together with him yet. We need to take things slowly… They need to get used to each other and then learn to know each other first." She said.

"I am never going to live with him. I have always lived by myself, I am used to it." Tenten stared down at the floor. Swallowing all feelings. Where had he been during these years? Hadn't her existence bothered him at all? … Wait, why did she even think this way? Of course she had no meaning for him. He was a murderer…

Maybe it was because he had forced himself to feel, but deep inside something twisted painfully in Obito when he watched the girl. He forced the feelings away, not wanting to let her confuse him anymore.

"They both need therapy and someone to speak with… Both of them have gone through traumatic experiences and we need to work with that foremost." Tsunade continued. "It will be almost impossible to get this parenting plan to succeed after everything the war caused." She looked worriedly at the young woman before her, wondering how much the masked man had to go through with her.

Tenten stared still at the floor, wished that this was a big evil lie. But the big hand on her shoulder told her that this was reality. Far away she heard Tsunade's voice continue to talk.

"You need much support by others, since this cause will be very difficult to solve. Shizune has read much about psychology and she is willing to work as a psychologist to your both." Tsunade looked at her assistant, who had twitched upon hearing her being mentioned.

"H-hai, I will do my best." Shizune gave her former classmate an encouraging nod, but the masked man didn't return the gesture.

"Kakashi will support Obito and be by his side in this case, while Gai will give all care and support to Tenten."

The both men nodded.

"I think it is best to dismiss this meeting now. It has surely been a stressful experience for the both of you and you need time to think through things before tomorrow." Tsunade finished before she watched both of them.

Tenten looked shocked by the whole meeting. Tsunade sighed in guilt. She really hoped that this wouldn't be as hard as she thought. Deep inside she still knew how hard it was going to be for them.

In silence Gai led out his old student, casting the masked man a glare and sending Kakashi a we-have-to-talk-about-this-face-to-face-look, his rival nodded as an answer.

"Sasuke, I have to talk to you about something." Tsunade watched the younger Uchiha who had been silent in a corner, watching this whole scene. He nodded and guessed that it was something urgent the hokage wanted to tell him.

* * *

"You will live with me for some days, before we move in to Sasuke's house." Kakashi told Obito.

"Hn." The masked man wasn't in mood for anything. He didn't care how things would turn out after this. Obito was disgusted over what had happened recently… He had actually felt sorry for the girl.

_"In this world there is nothing, but hate." _Madara's words echoed in his memory. That old man was right. These people around him shouting awful things were only proofs of how right that man had had.

"You are going to talk with Shizune tomorrow." Kakashi reminded him, "about Tenten."

He let the man in his house before entering himself. Obito didn't answer him. He was tired of thinking and exhausted after this meeting.

"Are you even trying to care for her?" Kakashi's eyes pierced him hard, like he knew what Obito thought about.

"How can I? I am forced to this." He hissed. "This new lifestyle, I never wanted anything of it. Mooneye plan was my only purpose." He sunk down in a couch and yanked of the mask, showing how hostile his face looked.

"You know what… Every insult about your new life… Every insult hurt Rin. She wanted you to be like a father for her. Throwing away this life is like stepping on her wish." Kakashi had enough with Obito's nihilism.

Little did he know what his words had caused the Uchiha. Thousand emotions gathered in him, shock, awe, hatred, regret and many other unnamed feelings. He had failed. Everything was lost. They had died in vain… He swallowed hard and her gaze sunk down to his knees.

If there just had been another path, he would have become a hokage… Obito had lost this path long ago. The war was lost, likewise the Mooneye plan. There was nothing to live for.

* * *

"Let it all out." Gai patted her shoulder once again. Ever since they had left the hokage tower Tenten hadn't said anything and it made him worried. After all she had learnt the truth on the hard way he had braced himself to let her cry out.

"Why did he never show up before?" she finally muttered. With a weak voice that took the man aback and filled him with more anger. "My whole childhood…"

"He didn't know about your existence. This also came as a shock for him." He sighed. What could he do to ease the pain? Did it just help by being by her side as Kakashi had said?

"He has hurt so many people. I can not forgive him." Tenten muttered. All she had wished for was a loving dad she could view as a hero, like her mother who had sacrificed herself to save Konoha. All those imaginary pictures she had created of him were destroyed… Tobi was nothing but a monster. "I can never forgive that bastard!" she hissed.

"You are shocked over this, it is normal to be angry in this situation and it is normal to hate him for the things he done, but you mustn't keep those feelings inside you. Let it all out."

"Neji," once again she forced her to swallow hard. "He killed Neji!" she almost shouted. The memories of Neji haunted her, and it hurt so much that she never could tell him how much he meant to her. She sobbed hard and felt the tears fall. "So many would have felt much better if he disappeared."

"…" Gai let the grip around her shoulder tighten. He wished that the visit at Shizune would help her feel a bit better. He couldn't stand seeing her broken like this. It was too much seeing how his team had fallen apart, like all those youthful days never had been there.

"Why did this happen? Why did this fucking happen?" Tenten stared down at the ground, which just was a green blur. Why couldn't Tobi die instead of Neji? She didn't want him in her life. She would never need that monster in her life at all. She had her team, she had her sensei and she had her friends. There was no place for another one… There was no place for Tobi.

* * *

"I see." Sasuke nodded understanding at the information he received. "And he has created an organization to hunt down Uchihas. That wasn't unexpected."

"I have a clue that he is after you, but according to Anbu's research he claims that your clan is a threat to humankind." Tsunade read through the files she had received earlier and passed some of them over to him.

He read them and for every time his eyes seemed to switch row they grew more dangerous.

"My brother wasn't a threat at all." He hissed and threw the documents on her desk.

"I know that, but everyone doesn't know about the truth. Itachi didn't want anyone to know about his real mission, and he is using that on advantage to create a big lie about your clan." Tsunade watched him sharply as the young Uchiha seemed to become even more vindictive.

"I sent out a squad to his old lair to find information. About a week they should be back. All we can do now is to wait."

Sasuke calmed down even though he was still furious about those lies that were spread about his brother.

He nodded to the hokage and she dismissed him.

* * *

**A/N hoped that this revision was better. I read about birth father and child reunion before I wrote this chapter so that it would feel a bit more realistic. And I am going to use the material through this whole story…**

**And a warning, things won't be sunshine and flowers in Tenten and Obito's relationship.**

**And to answer your questions: How Sasuke and Tenten are cousins?**

- **In this story and in chapter 652 of Naruto it was stated that Sasuke and Obito were relatives. How close they are or if the whole Uchiha clan is related with ****each other is still unknown.**

**And I think that this chapter was an answer to your predictions…**

**Thanks for reading and constructive criticism is appreciated**


End file.
